1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to solar protection devices. In particular, foldable compact devices which provide dual levels of sun screening through the selectable combination of shade screens and/or Ultra-violet (UV) screens to reduce exposure to sunlight while engaging in outdoor activities, such as tanning, sun bathing, picnicking, etc.
2. Background Art
Historically, beach goers have subjected themselves to excessive sunlight in order to enjoy the pleasures of outdoor activities, such as going to the beach. The damaging effects of the sun on skin were typically unavoidable unless the beach goer left the beach earlier than desired. As the seriousness of the damage to skin caused by sunlight became better known, attempts have been made to allow individuals to enjoy outdoor activities with reduced exposure to harmful sunlight.
One approach to this problem is the use of chemical sun block lotions which reduce the damaging effects of sunlight. These products are designed to provide various levels of protection to suit individual needs. However, sun block lotions have inherent drawbacks due to their nature. For example, these products are consumables which require periodic replenishment. As a result, these products result in a constant expenditure of funds. Also, even if these products are affordable for a given user, not all individuals are able to use sun block due to allergic reactions, etc. Further, the prolonged and repeated exposure of these chemicals to the skin may facilitate or act as a catalyst for other more severe health problems such as cancer.
An alternative approach has been the development of mechanical sun screens which avoid the problems associated with chemical sun blocks. Mechanical screens typically fall into two categories: solid screens which block all direct light, and translucent screens which partially block direct light. The translucent variety is further divided into screens which block UV (ultra violet) light and screens which block all or most of the frequency spectrum. Physical configurations of these devices tend to be umbrella type structures or panels.
One drawback to these devices is their inability to vary the amount or type of screening which is accomplished. For example, a user may only desire to limit UV radiation on some days, and on other days desire to merely provide shade for cooling while allowing exposure to sunlight for tanning purposes. On occasion, a user may wish to reduce both sunlight and remove as much UV radiation as possible to extend the amount of time which can be comfortably and safely spent outdoors. The single mode devices of the prior art are incapable of providing this type of flexibility since they only use one type of screening material.
Another disadvantage common to the foregoing devices is the inability to conveniently extend the size of the area shaded and to alter the effective volume of area covered under the shade. The number of users who can be accommodated by prior art devices is limited by the unexpandable nature of those devices. It would be desirable to provide a user with an expandable device which would allow the same screen to be used for one or more users as the situation demands. Further, it would be advantageous to have a device which could be joined with other devices to extend the protected area.
In addition, these devices are designed for the single purpose of screening sunlight. Increasing the perceived cooling effect through the use of natural wind would also be desirable for a user while under the screen. The prior art has failed to provide any mechanism to take advantage of the natural airflow which can be used to enhance the comfort of the user.
Prior art devices which are capable of providing sufficient shading area are typically bulky and difficult to transport and store. It would be desirable to have a shade device which can cover a large area, yet be quickly and easily adjusted and disassembled into a small area for transportation or storage.
The prior art has failed to provide an inexpensive method of preventing solar damage to the skin which avoids the expense and other problems associated with exposure of the skin to chemicals, which provides flexibility in terms of the components of sunlight that are screened, which provides flexibility in the area and volume of space that are shaded, and which also enhances cooling by taking advantage of wind to accelerate and redirect natural airflows.